High School Musical Style
by Writer Rider Dirty Thirties
Summary: The Jerry Springer show and the Maury show: High School Musical Style.


**The Jerry Springer Show**

High School Musical Style

**Uncensored**

"Good morning, today our guest are coming here to confront a loved one about a secret. On stage we have Ms. Sharpay Evans. So why are you here today?" Jerry asked.

Sharpay crossed her legs. "I'm here to tell my twin brother Ryan that I have been sleeping with his boyfriend." There was a bunch of 'oohhs' from the crowd.

"Well you don't have to tell him now cause he's been listening the whole time back stage. Lets bring out your brother, Ryan."

Ryan walked from behind the brick wall and right up to Sharpay. "You've been what?" Sharpay stood up.

"I've been sleeping with your boyfriend." Ryan pushed Sharpay hard. Sharpay got up and slapped Ryan. This started a whole cat fight thing until the stage men pulled them apart.

"Ryan, how long have you been with you're boyfriend?"

"I've been with him for a year now Jerry."

"How long have you've been sleeping with him Sharpay?"

"For nine months."

"You dirty little bitch. I'm going to kick your fucking ass. You ugly piece of trash." Ryan yelled.

"Its not my fault he would rather fuck me then fuck you." Sharpay smirked.

"Lets meet Ryan's boyfriend, Troy." Troy walked out on stage.

"You've been cheating on me with my sister?" Ryan walked up to Troy."

"Yea." Troy backed away as Ryan threw a punch at him.

"So Troy, who do you want to be with?"

"Sharpay." Troy said as Ryan finally broke loose and him and Sharpay started to fight again.

"JERRY! JERRY! JERRY!" The crowd chanted as Ryan ripped Sharpay's shirt, leaving her in her short mini shirt and pick lace bra.

Ryan took a step back from Sharpay and smiled at his doing. "Its alright you can have him. I've been cheating on him anyways with Chad."

"Just like you to turn all the boys you know gay." Sharpay said.

"I did it to Troy, didn't I? He's only gonna be with you until he gets bored, then he's gonna come back to me."

"I doubt that. I mean who could get bored with all of this?" Sharpay asked the crowd as she motioned to her body and did a little twirl. Most of the guys in the crowd whistled.

"Lets meet Chad." Chad walked out and immediately went over to Ryan and kissed him.

"Hey Chad, I thought you were going out with Taylor?" Troy asked. Just then, a door bell rung.

"Oh look, someone's at the door." Jerry said as he opened the side door to reveal Taylor.

She marched right up to Chad and slapped the hell out of him.

"You're cheating on me with Ryan?"

"Its no different from when I caught you in the bed with Sharpay!"

Taylor gasped. "How did you know about that?"

"I walked in on you two."

"Oh yeah." Taylor answered as Troy walked over to Sharpay and whispered in her ear:

"You and Taylor?" Sharpay waved it off.

"It was just an experiment." She whispered back. Thats when they heard Taylor sign.

"I guess Gabriella's the only one not caught up in this mess." Ryan, Chad, and Troy looked at her as if she was crazy.

Ryan laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about. She's been in bed with me."

"And me." Chad added.

"And me." Troy added.

"And me." Sharpay said. Everybody looked at her. "What? She's a good kisser."

"We'll be right back after this." Jerry said as the audience stood up and clapped.

* * *

**The Maury Show**

High School Musical Style

"Everybody, this is Gabriella. She is here to reveal three secrets to her fiancé, Ryan." Maury turned to Gabriella. She had a tissue up to her face wiping away her tears. "So how long have you been with him?"

"About five years."

"What is your secret?"

"My secret is that about a year and a half ago, I cheated on him with his bestfriend and his sister's husband."

"OHHH!"

"Are these two different guys or one person?"

"Two different guys."

"Theres another part of the secret, what is it?"

"That our nine month old son may not be his."

"OHHH!"

"Ok, lets bring out Ryan!" Everybody clapped as Ryan walked out from backstage and sat by Gabriella. He hugged her and they shared a kiss.

"AWW!"

"Ryan its nice to have you on the show."

"Thank you Maury."

"So Ryan do you have any idea why you're here?"

"Nope. All I know is that she has a secret to tell me."

"So how does it feel to know that your fiancé is keeping a secret from you?"

"It hurts. I thought that I could tell her anything, and she could tell me anything."

"Well, Gabriella you brought him here. So turn to him and tell him why you brought him here."

Gabriella turned toward Ryan and grabbed his hand. "Ryan you know I love you. But I have been keeping two secrets from you. About a year and a half ago, I cheated on you with two different men."

Ryan threw down her hands. "What?"

"Ryan..."

"Who?"

"Troy and Jason."

"How could you? Jason's my best friend, and Troy's Sharpay's husband!"

"Ryan there's another secret she has to tell you." Ryan sat back down.

"The other secret is, is that there's a chance that you might not be the father of Dylan. He could be Troy's or Jason's."

Ryan didn't even say anything. He just got up and walked backstage. Gabriella followed him.

"Ryan please stop!"

"Why should I? You've been lying to me ever since you told me you was pregnant." Ryan sat down on the couch by the wall.

"I'm so sorry. It was only once. I should have told you earlier but I couldn't." Gabriella sat next to him.

"Ryan, I know you're upset right now, but we've got to go back out there and reveal this to three other people who need to know." Maury explained.

"Okay." When they came back on stage, there was now five chairs. Gabriella sat in the first chair, while Ryan sat in the fifth chair.

"Next we're going to bring out Ryan's sister. Everybody say hello to Sharpay." The crowd clapped as Sharpay walked out on to the stage and took a seat in the car next to Ryan. "Hello Sharpay."

"Hi Maury."

"You understand you're here today because someone wants to tell you a secret."

"Yes I do."

"Well lets bring out Troy." Some people in the crowd clapped as others booed when Troy came out and sat in the chair next to Sharpay's. "Now before we have Gabriella tell you the secret. We have to bring out one more person. Come on out Jason!" Jason walked out and took the last seat: Between Gabriella and Troy. "But before Gabriella tells you why yall are here, I need to ask a few questions. Sharpay, how long have you and Troy been together?"

"We've been together since I was 16, about eight years. We've been married for three."

"Do you have any children together?"

"Yes, we have two beautiful twin girls. They're going to two next month."

"Ok. Gabriella, go head and tell them why they're here."

"Troy, Jason, either of you could be the father of Dylan."

Sharpay's voice was the only voice you could hear. "WHAT!" and she was furious. She stood up and hovered over Troy. "You slept with her? My brother's fiancé? How could you?"

"I'm so sorry. It was a long time ago. I didn't think it would matter." Troy defended his self.

"How could it not matter?"

"So Ryan, Sharpay, what will you do if the baby's Troys?"

"Its over." The twins said simultaneously.

"If this baby's yours, Jason, what will you do?"

"I'll take responsibility." Was the only thing he said.

"Well, we're gonna give Troy, Jason, Ryan, and Dylan a paternity test. And in 48 hours we'll see who's the father."

**48 hours later**

"Here we are, here to see who fathers Gabriella's nine month old son, Dylan. Whether its her fiancé, her fiancé's twin sister's husband, or his best friend. So Ryan, what will you do if the baby turns out to be yours?"

"I'll rethink about marrying Gabriella, but I just can't trust her as of now."

"Well lets see the results now." Maury walked over, grabbed the results, and sat back down.

"In the case of nine month old Dylan, Troy...you are not the father." Troy and Sharpay leaped out their seats and hugged each other.

"In the case of nine month old Dylan, Jason...you are not the father." Jason pumped his fist in the air.

"In the case of nine month old Dylan, Ryan...you are...NOT the father."

"OHHH!"

Gabriella ran off the stage in tears, as Ryan fell on his knees on the stage.

Maury quickly followed Gabriella with Sharpay right behind him. "It can't be! Ryan has to be the father." Sharpay sat beside her and patted her back.

"We'll help you find the father." Maury said. Ryan came back there and hugged her.

"I'm am so sorry." She cried into his shirt.

"Who's Dylan's father then?" Ryan asked.

"Chad."

"We'll be back right after this." Maury said as the show went on a break.

* * *

**A/N**: Don't ask why I wrote this, because I just got very bored while watching Jerry Springer.

Tell me what you think about this little two-part-one-shot.

**R&R please!  
Bre**


End file.
